Simple Words
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Prompt 11: Jean Innocent has offended James Hathaway but doesn't realise it. ( Courtesy of #NotMoreFlippingElves


**Prompt 11: Jean Innocent has offended James Hathaway but doesn't realise it.**

**Simple Words**

…

For the past few days James had been quieter than normal, every time Jean appeared he'd make an excuse to leave the room, or avoid any kind of eye contact with her at all. Jean wasn't stupid and could see something was bothering him, but when she tried to talk he changed the subject, or talked about a current case. This time was no different, she'd entered their office, and James had quickly got to his feet, claiming he had an interview to do with a witness. Jean watched him leave, Robbie giving her a look she couldn't read.

"What the hell is going on with him Lewis?"

"Don't know what you mean Ma'am."

"Don't Ma'am me, I'm not a fool, he's angry about something, only for the life of me, I can't think what it is."

"Why ask me?"

"Because you two are joined at the hip and if he's vented to anyone, I'd imagine it would be you, so come on, out with it? What's crawled up his backside?"

Robbie looked at her for a few moments, not sure if he should say anything, knowing James would probably kill him if he did.

"I don't think I should Ma'am."

"Robbie, I don't have time to deal with a sulky Sergeant right now, so out with it?"

"Okay, fine. He overheard you the other day."

"Overheard me, about what?"

"He heard you saying you'd never want to get married again."

"Oh, that's why he's been in a mood."

"Look Ma'am, no one was more surprised than me when you two got together but since you have, you've brought out a side to James that I think has been hidden for a long time. You've made him trust and believe in relationships again, and hearing you say that marriage wouldn't be something you'd want again, well I think it got to him."

"I didn't think he would even consider marriage, especially with me."

"He loves you, you know that."

"Well yes but I…"

"He's been at his happiest when he's with you. You're not like the few he has been with in the time I've worked with him, you've made him trust again, you've made him realise that a future with someone is possible and then…"

"And then he heard me say I didn't want to get married again."

"Well, yes Ma'am."

"Dammit, where is he?"

"Probably outside having a smoke?"

"Thank you, will you do me a favour and contact Mr Stevens and ask him to come in and give his formal statement on the robbery last night."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, and thank you."

"You're welcome."

…

Jean stepped outside the station, the sun beating down on her. She looked to her right to see James standing by the barrier, a cigarette in his hand as he looked across the street. Jean made her way over to him, her arms folded in front of her.

"So this is where you got too?"

James looked over, seeing his boss and the woman he loved smiling at him.

"Needed a break." He said curtly.

"James talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about?"

"Total crap, you haven't been by for the last three nights, every time I walk in to the room, you walk out. You've barely spoken to me and now I know why?"

"What do you mean you know wh…Robbie." He groaned.

"Well I'm glad somebody told me. James I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd overheard what I said."

"Doesn't matter, at least I know where we stand now."

James threw his cigarette on the ground, ready to walk back inside but Jean stepped in front of him, one hand firmly on his chest, the other around his wrist.

"Don't walk away from me, remember I'm still you're boss." She stated.

"Is what you have to say to me about work?"

"No."

"Then I can leave."

As James released her hand from his wrist, ready to walk away, Jean spoke up again.

"You didn't hear the entire conversation." She said in a panicked voice.

James stopped walking, before turning back to her, seeing fear in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Jean came up to him, leaning up to kiss him briefly, James lingering for a moment at her touch.

"I did say that I didn't think I'd want to get married again, but then I also added that since being with you, that previous statement made me reconsider marriage."

"You're just saying that?"

"Ask Rachel, my PA…she was the one asking me in the first place."

"Jean I…"

"I said being with you has made me happier than I thought I'd ever be again, that you've made me believe in love again. How tentative you always are with me, that you never rush me in to things like my husband always did. I said that the only way I would think about marriage again, is if it were you I was marrying and no one else. **That's** what I said to her. James I love you and if marriage is something you ever want with us then…so do I."

"You really mean that?" Still unsure.

Jean held his face in her hands as she leaned in and kissed him passionately, not caring about the other officers who were walking along, witnessing her kissing her Sergeant.

"Of course I'm sure, I love you so much James."

"I love you too. I mean I don't expect us to get married this second, I just needed to know that is could be on the cards."

"I'd marry you here and now if that's what you wanted."

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

"Me either." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I've been an arse."

"I think I can forgive you, this once."

James wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Why don't I take you out tonight, make it up to you?"

"Sounds lovely, or…we could order takeaway and you could make it up to me in other ways."

James saw the glint in her eyes as she spoke, leaning in to kiss her.

"I like the way you think."

"Shall we get back to work then?"

"Yes Ma'am."

James allowed Jean to walk away in to the building first before he followed behind her.

…

-Fin


End file.
